Naruto: The Shinobi Exorcist
by Raidentensho
Summary: have you ever thought that the orb of the V.O.T.E clash climax ever reminded you of a Arc doorway from D. Gray Man ? Why not let such a purpose happen? This is the result of such a fate. And destiny is forever changed by 'The most unpredictable Exorcist
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Shinobi Exorcist

Key:

"regular"

'_thoughts_'

"_**Attacks; ex: Crown Belt**_"

Notice to all: about my fics. No I'm not abandoning them. The Muse Nemesis(got the idea from watching the Gurren Lagann movie clip on-line); the over productive use of a muse that fuels an idea that soon spirals out of control and affects other works of an author with barely any time to reflect on them, is stronger than anticipated. Also my laptop had the hard-drive cleaned out meaning all my files on my previous works are destroyed. So glad I posted them on-line so long ago.

An: will have a reference to mobile fighter G-gundam

Summary: have you ever thought that the orb of the V.O.T.E clash climax ever reminded you of a Arc doorway from D. Gray Man ? Why not let such a purpose happen? This is the result of such a fate. And destiny is forever changed by 'The most unpredictable Exorcist'.

At the Valley of the end.

"_**RASENGAN!**_(spiraling sphere)"

"_**CHIDORI!**_(thousand birds)"

With the clash of great power thus created a giant sphere of dark nothingness which slowly became light with two 12/13-year old boys in the center. One was wearing all orange pants with blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes with a dark blue headband and matching sandals, with a limp right arm having a hole in the shoulder along with a deep graze across his chest that was slowly closing, due to his burden burning him inside and out with its power while his jacket burned away from his opponent's fire techniques intensity, leaving only his torn mesh shirt and green gem necklace. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The other, with dark hair and eyes was wearing a dark blue shirt with white shorts with a dark blue headband and sandals. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Both were teammates/rivals, almost brothers of pain and suffering, now foes due to conflicting goals and duty. Soon enough the sphere was glowing ever brighter creating a portal through time and space. Naruto knew that only one would make it out and sacrificed himself by slugging Sasuke out of range with his barely useless right arm, who was then knocked out cold after hitting the rocky shore of the river.

Soon enough he was swallowed in the collapsing sphere leaving nothing behind except for the gathering downpour releasing. It was almost as if the heavens were saying a tearful farewell to possibly the greatest warrior yet to achieve his potential. If only the fools of the village saw through his facade and their hate that still festered from its darkest shadows. But that didn't mean someone else would. Even if it was a different world filled with strife and discord in its darkest places, his inner strength will truly outshine the approaching darkness of this secret war for humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Shinobi Exorcist

Key:

"regular"

'_thoughts_'

"_**Attacks; ex: Crown Belt**_"

It was dusk. The sky was the color of spilled blood. On the hill of the cemetery stood a small brown haired boy of 10 years next to his chosen tombstone of his father with tears running down his cheeks. Then in less of a blink he found himself surrounded by white space and a checkered floor all around.

"Don't cry little one~. I am here to give you what you lost." spoke an obese man with gray skin and bifocals that had a permanent smile on his face that held sadistic pleasure of what will happen behind it.

The chubby man then snapped his fingers and what appeared to be a mechanized skeleton with out any hands or feet along with a visor covering its empty eye sockets appeared as if from nowhere. Not too far away landed our favorite shinobi still wounded and bleeding.

The blonde shinobi soon awoke and placed his left hand over his forming scar across his pecs while wincing in pain and unknowingly pressed the jewel into his rapidly healing flesh. After recovering and now noticing his necklace is in his flesh above his heart, he quickly removed the string and sighed.

"Great...I don't know where I am, look like a street war veteran, and my gift from someone who believes in me is now body art. Sigh."

Naruto then heard voices, and saw the three figures at the edge of his vision. He then clenched his heart while feeling his former necklace heat up beneath his fingers, and it glowed brightly between them not a second later. He shut his eyes to save from being blinded, yet he could feel his flesh shift all over his upper body. He quickly reopened them to see what happened and couldn't help but blanch at what he was seeing. His entire upper torso was covered in blue armor with a green circular gem at the center over his heart, while the lower was red. He looked at both his hands and saw them become completely covered in gunmetal gray armor while the top of the forearms had blue arm guards like the samurai of the land of metal. His shoulders had white armor guards in a triangle shape with a red edge to match the rest of his arms except for his elbows being gray like his hands. (yes, its Shining gundam's arms and torso. I don't own mobile fighter G-gundam either.)

After getting his bearings he felt a tugging sensation towards the three figures, more specifically the skeletal-like one looming over the smallest one. He quickly rushed towards them seeing that he couldn't fight the sensation. As he got closer he saw the situation and was about to jump in, yet saw the kid's left arm transform into a huge claw and batted the semi damned soul away before moving on its own accord while dragging the boy and crushed the mechanized soul prison in 5 seconds.

He soon turned his focus towards the fat man that was laughing at the situation. Which brought anger to move his body ever faster and saw his transformed hands glow the same light green from earlier. He decided to focus there and they completely turned light green. He then decided to shout out an attack to fit, which would soon become his signature. "Hey ugly! Laugh on this! _**Shining Finger! **_", he shouted throughout the gathering night while nicking the tubby one's side, and landing in a crouch with his right hand in a smoldering 10ft crater.

He quickly went into a counterclockwise spin with his still glowing left hand out in a knife slash that knocked up the descending claymore leaving his opponent open. He quickly charged what he had left in the still glowing hand making a swirling light green sphere in his metal palm and quickly lunged out while shouting "_**Shining Rasengan! **_". The result was sending the round one flying 50 ft away inside a light green sphere of light 10 ft across leaving a huge trench in its wake.

Naruto just then dropped to his knees exhausted and could barely move while panting heavily. "Damn it! ...pant ...pant ... I know that should be enough to waste that guy! …pant ...pant... But I can still feel him!", Naruto vented.

"Right you are little Exorcist.", spoke a dark voice right behind him with barely restrained malice.

Naruto just then got into the thousand yard stare, and spoke his perhaps final words. "Well shit. I go on a full 2 day mission non-stop to stop a traitor from leaving my village, who was my best friend on top of that, to fighting a group of elite guards transporting the prick, and fight the said traitor to end up nowhere I can recall, and now I'm about to be killed just for trying to help out a kid with the last of my strength with this new power. Kami so must hate me."

"I agree~.", replied the hefty one with cheer, as if a switch was turned on, while lifting his sword turned umbrella above his head and swiftly brought it down upon Naruto's head.

Just as he was about to cleave him in twain, the sound of a gun being cocked echoed throughout the place causing the fat one to pause mere millimeters from touching the exhausted ninja. "Heh heh heh heh. Good evening Cross Marian~. What brings you to a miserable place like this~?", the gray one replied without turning around.

"Just visiting an old friend, Earl.", replied a rugged red haired man with a white half-mask covering his right eye wearing a black and gold uniform along with a wide black fedora hat.

Naruto decided to use this pause to roll out of the way and brought his still transformed fists up facing the now named gray figure known as the Millennium Earl, with silent praise from Cross to the still heavy panting ninja. '_Not bad. Just needs to have a real fighting form. And those attacks he pulled out of his ass are quite damaging. I just need to find out what else he can do along with the brat._'

Meanwhile the kid was clutching his eye with his normal hand and staring at the older kid in awe at what he did so far while his hair was slowly turning white. '_Cool. He also has something that makes him different like me and he's so fast._'

Naruto was slowly backing away towards the child while keeping his guard up. While his eyes were shifting in any possible direction for only a second right back to the Earl. This was also earning him brownie points to Cross. Right when he was 15ft from the boy, he quickly withdrew and threw the last smoke bomb in his pouch in front of himself. The tiny sphere then released a dark gray haze and slowly obscured the both of them. After they were completely covered, a gust of wind quickly swept the smog away leaving the two boys missing.

"Ah shit. The older brat is a ninja." Cross quickly swore under his breath after noticing Naruto's gear.

"My, my, my that young man is quite crafty and unpredictable~. He could be quite the problem for me in the future.~ " spoke the Earl with his usual fake glee.

Cross just "tskd" and quickly unloaded on the Earl who merely swung his sword around for a makeshift shield blocking the bullets of his weapon before quickly shifting it into a huge metallic bow. He then launched a huge bolt of blue energy right towards the Earl which was blocked by the sword again. This time a huge cloud of smoke covered the Earl. As soon as it cleared Cross was nowhere to be seen this time.

"Heheheh~. The coming games are going to be even more interesting~." spoke the Earl before he too disappeared. All that was left was the signs of battle and the whispering of the wind. Signaling the start of change. Whether for good or ominous intent will soon be seen in the events that will unfold.

AN: Here you go guys! Another chapter of my story that was buzzing in my skull. I'm not abandoning my other works. Its just that writers block and filler chapters make a terrible mix plus the muse nemesis is all powerful.

Read and review guys. Tell me what you want to better this piece of work. Late.


End file.
